Heart Keeper
by Eternal-Tracker
Summary: A dramatic and epic search for a long-time friend's heart. Original Main Characters in the worlds of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts themes, creatures, placec. Originally titled "Lost Hearts"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Friendship… "Friend"… Is it a title? Or rather…a promise? For this young man and woman, friendship was the most powerful, most potent strength they had. They looked out for each other since the first days of their childhood. They only had each other. One was cast and left out by others around him. The other, his dear friend… Her very existence was questioned, even denied.

All are put through the test of life in which they must make up their own decisions and carve their own paths. The fate of all has been long set, but they will do what they must at attempting to reach their own self-decided outcome. Humanity will do anything in order to reach that ultimate goal, whatever it may be. They will soar at the peak of success. Some drown in their fatal mistakes. Fated few will survive such ultimatums, and continue down their road.

This story is of a young man's own test of life. He will go through the experiences of triumph, and also the humiliation of defeat. His fate is already determined and unknown to him. Though he has his own goal set in his mind. Just as all the others put through this trial. Although his trial is special. Presented to him is the Key that will slay many Heartless fiends in his way. The Key that may assist him in reaching his ambition. His goal to help the only one he's ever known. She, his dear friend, is his goal. He has only known, and ever truly known… "Nobody".


	2. Chapter 1 Special Day

**Chapter 1 "Special Day"**

Every footprint that followed Kiro's steps was soon washed away by the sparkling water that rose up to the shores of Destiny Islands. As he paced along the beach, look up into the sky and out far beyond the ocean. He was thinking of her. How to repay her. How to set her free from this nonexistence.

"I have to get out there." He was talking to himself again. "There's nothing more on these islands. I'll never find-"

"Hey." An oh-so-familiar voice.

"Wha?" He turned around quickly. "Oh! Kyrine – Wait… How long have you been behind me?"

"Long enough… Relax. I've already told you, stop worrying about that. Kiro, it's _your _day today."

"You heard?"

"You talk to yourself too much. Always have."

Kiro scratched his head, "I'm sick and tired of everyone mistreating you."

"I do not mind. I can't feel these sort things. I have no-"

"NO! Don't even finish that sentence! You know it isn't true! It still isn't right! It's not fair that you have to put up with all this! I'm going to stop this once and for all. We'll prove that you have a heart-"

"Kiro, please…" Kyrine placed a hand lightly over his shoulder. "Relax… It's _your_ day today-"

"Then on _my_ day, today, _I _want to repay you."

"What are you-"

"You know what I'm talking about! About twelve years ago. When we first met. During the storm…"

The sun was blocked by ghostly clouds. Belts of lightning crashed down from above. A torrential downpour soaked all. Winds were thrown through the islands, knocking down even the sturdiest of trees, heavy enough to throw even the largest men of the island into the sea.

The roofs of homes were ripped off and sent soaring into the sky. Including Kiro's own. The wind was much too strong for him. He was picked up and thrown a few feet next to one of the largest trees of Destiny Island. His landing was hard, but not enough to break anything. He couldn't move. He was right against the tree, holding on for dear life. The wind was being pulled. His grip turning ever looser each second.

Then all of a sudden his hair stopped flying back with the wind. The stinging on his face from being pushed by those violent gusts stopped. He turned behind him, and a very young girl, dark eyed, and dark haired, had her hands out. Kiro looked around them and it seemed as if the wind was curving around them, as if some magical force field was protecting them. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. His eyes were slowly loosing focus, and he collapsed.

"He-… Hello… Hello…?"

_What's going on...? _Kiro's eyes slowly opened, and met with the same eyes he saw during the storm.

"Hello? You okay now?"

"Ugh…" Kiro sat up now. "What happened?"

"Very bad storm. Almost blow you away." She said.

"Who are you?"

"Kyrine."

Kyrine never considered her act as saving Kiro's life. She didn't want him to feel that he owed her something. But Kiro knew in his mind, that if it wasn't for her, he'd be long gone… The two sat under that very Paopu Tree. The one that Kiro clung onto for his life. The one where he first met Kyrine.

"Hungry?" Kiro smiled, and reached for the fallen fruit.

They talked, and shared the single fallen fruit beside them.

"There is a way I can help you! We just have to get out of here! You heard the stories didn't you? Of worlds far beyond our own? There must be something out there that can help us. We'll find your heart, Kyrine, I know it!"

"But those are just stories! We don't really know if there's anything out there-"

"Do you really believe that there's really just _this_? I know that there are other things out there. I want to experience them. But more importantly, I want to do this for you. And haven't you ever been wondering about your past? Your origins? There's so much out there for us to see, Kyrine!"

"I… I guess so-"

"You see?! That's what I mean. We need to get off this island and check out whatever's out there!" Kiro was shouting into the ocean now, hands spread in the air.

"How do we do that?"

Immediately Kiro sunk his hands back down. "I… I've been thinking about that for awhile now…"

"Hmph. That was always like you, too. Speaking all high and mighty about some crazy dream. Never act." She got up and started walking another direction down the beach.

Kiro's face flushed with embarrassment. "Uh- Hey! I will think of something! Kyrine- wait!" He ran after her.

She stopped without turning around, and Kiro clumsily bumped into her. She held her ground, although Kiro fell on flat on his back. Now she turned, and held out a small box with a ribbon on it. "Happy Birthday!"

His face looked puzzled, forgetting that it was his birthday. Then suddenly remembering, "Oh… Thanks." He carefully untied the ribbon, opened the box, and took out what was inside. In his hand, was a small heart-shaped keychain. "I made one for both of us, see?" She showed hers, also a heart. But within his heart, were letters. K-Y-R-I-N-E.


	3. Chapter 2 Enemies Old and New

**Chapter 2**** "Enemies Old and New"**

"What else do we need?" Kyrine put down the logs with the other things she and Kiro gathered and looked at them inquisitively.

"Hmm… A whole lotta rope, even way more logs than this, some kind of tough fabric to use as a sail, food…" Kiro read as though the list was endless.

"Ugh…" Kyrine groaned and dropped herself onto the sand. "We've been around the island all day for this stuff, can we do the rest tomorrow? I mean, we aren't in any rush are we?"

"Ehh… I guess you're right." Kiro took a glance up at the dark sky. "It is pretty late anyway." They walked to their small camp called home to get some well-earned rest. Kyrine walked into her room and turned her lamp off. Kiro walked to his desk and pulled out the heart key-chain that Kyrine gave him on his birthday. He looked at it, and thought. _We'll be gone soon, Kyrine. Together, a whole new world out there…_

"Good night, Kiro" Kyrine called out from her room.

"Oh, uh… Good night." Kiro put the keychain into a drawer.

"I can't wait for the day we finally head off."

"Yea, me neither. Well, until tomorrow, then. Good night."

Kiro and Kyrine were already fast asleep during the very late hours of the night. The night wouldn't stay peaceful for very long, however. A door-like mass of darkness appeared next to Kiro's bed, and two tall hooded figures stepped out.

A deep yawny voice, "This boy is whom the Superior spoke of?" He looked at Kiro pathetically. "Tch. He doesn't look like much of a threat."

"It is said that the cursed blades would pick _anyone_. Even kids as raggedy as this one…" A more sharp, and feminine voice. She stepped around inside the large tent and looked around her. "I'm surprised Kyrine would ever live very long in such conditions. Does she really like this rather than how it is over at the headquarters?"

"Heh. I doubt she even remembers how it was back then. She was barely old enough to think for herself then." He placed a hand on Kiro's desk. "Ugh. This place is filthy."

"Still, this kid's done a pretty good job at taking care of our little princess." She was in Kyrine's room now. "She looks healthy. Hmm… We may still have use for her. I guess it's a good thing she didn't die in that storm we threw her in."

"Okay, I think we've been talking enough already. Let's get this over with. The hooded man raised his hand up, and it glowed with a cold, dark, aura. Outside, extremely dark clouds gathered, winds started to pick up. "Okay, you hurry and get the girl."

The clouds started to generate lightning now. Thunder roared and echoed across the island. The hooded woman started to pick Kyrine up gently. "Goodness, she's a lot more heavier than she looks…"

"Hmm…? What? What's going on?" Kyrine was up now. She looked around, and then up at the hooded figure carrying her now. "Wha?! Who are you?!"

"Shhh…! Quiet. You'll wake up your friend. You wouldn't want to disturb him in your sleep do you?" Another door-like mass of darkness appeared before them. She stepped towards it while Kyrine struggled to let loose of her grip.

"Urgh! Let go of me! What is this?!" She squirmed around but couldn't get loose. "KIRO!!"

"What?!" Kiro leaped out of his bed. He looked at the man with his hands raised. "What? Who- what are- what are you doing?!" Then turned to see Kyrine being taken into the darkness. "KYRINE!!" He jumped towards them.

"Not so fast…" The man grabbed Kiro. "You're coming with me."

"Agh! Let me go!" Kyrine was gone. The dark portal shrunk and disappeared. "KYRINE! Gah!! Let me go, I said! What do you want?!"

"You don't need to know that. Or at least, you soon won't have the right to know… Heh heh."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He struggled to let loose.

A loud roar of thunder boomed. And a red light flashed for a second through the window. "Hm. See that, kid? It's over. Stop struggling, there's no use. He put his other hand up, raised is head and closed his eyes. "Soon your world will be torn into the void of nothingness. This whole island, and everything else will be erased entirely- AUGH!" He took a hard blow to the stomach and fell.

"I have no idea what the hell you're saying, but whatever, psycho. You're not taking me anywhere!" He opened the drawer and took the heart key-chain, and on his way out of the tent, he pulled one of the support pegs and ripped off the ropes. The tent fell, rolled up with the hooded man stuck inside, and flew across the island along with the wind. Kiro looked at the bundle and smiled. "Heh. Won't be seeing him anytime soon… What?"

He looked up at the sky, and a humongous, glowing orb was in the sky. He then looked more around him, and the sight was all too familiar. The wind was throwing everything on the island up into the air. Trees were uprooted, and houses were torn apart. The only thing unknown was the ominous ball of darkness floating in the sky. It seemed as though it was sucking everything in.

_What is this? What's going on?_ Kiro just fell and sat there, dumbfounded. _How could this happen? Where did Kyrine go? Is this the end?_ He all of a sudden remembered. Remembered that he still had something to do. He can't end this way. Not now. Not yet. He had to fulfill his promise. _No. I'll find a way outta this. I promised Kyrine!_ He held the heart key-chain with Kyrine's name on it. It then started to glow. The light spread everywhere, and blinded his vision. He couldn't see a thing…


	4. Chapter 3 Dive Into the Heart

**Chapter 3** **"Dive Into the Heart"**

_So much to do, so little time…_

"Where am I?" Kiro's vision slowly focused. "Whoa!" He was walking on what seemed to be an image of a princess. Somewhat like something you'd see on a stained-glass window.

_Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. You can't go yet. You believe you still have something to do… Right?_

"I… Need to keep a promise." Kiro still held the keychain that Kyrine gave him. It was secured gently, but firmly in his hand. Just then, a very ornate door appeared in front of him.

_Through this door you will find your own way towards your goal. Through this door there is a whole different world. Although, you may face even the dangers behind it._

"A different world… even… dangers?" He walked slowly towards the door. He was mixed with feelings and emotions of excitement, longing, happiness, even fear.

_Be true to yourself and your friends. Your bond with them is one of the most powerful weapons you have._

"My friends… Most powerful weapon?" He opened his hand and looked at the heart-shaped keychain. It began to glow brightly. "Huh?" The soft glow then transformed into a flash, and then he held in the same hand, a very intricate object. It seemed to be some sort of blade. It seemed to be mostly white, yet had frequent tints of yellow, blue, and sometimes purple. The blade had two chains attached at the end of the handle. One looked as though it was perfectly matched with the blade. The other… was the keychain that Kyrine gave him.

_You weild…_

_Keyblade_

_You are…_

_Oathkeeper_

Kiro had no words in him at that moment. He stared at the blade in his hand in awe. "Is this… real?" At that instant, strange white creatures appeared and surrounded him. They made strange, unnatural movements with their bodies. They had a familiar symbol on their foreheads. A splintered heart, just like the one on the back of Kyrine's neck… They shrieked at the sight of the Keyblade in Kiro's hand…

_Much power dwells within you. You have gained the will to fight. Sometimes, you must fight to get to your goal. But don't be afraid…_

He held the blade firmly and set himself into a strong, fighting stance, and lunged at the creature directly in front of him. He missed, and the creature took a swipe at him with one of its arms. Kiro dodged the attack smoothly and slid behind the creature. This confused it, and it looked around helplessly, not knowing where Kiro evaded to. Then, Kiro thrust the Keyblade into it. The creature shrieked and vanished in a flurry of white matter. The other two jumped at Kiro, but he ducked and thrust the blade into one of the creatures. He jumped, with one of them still stuck on his blade, and swiped at the creature that flew in the other direction. The one stuck on his blade flew off and fell onto the other creature. Kiro dived at them, and pushed the blade down onto both of the creatures as they were stacked on each other. The two creatures disappeared. Kiro was panting, heart pounding rapidly. "Did I just do that?"

_Don't be afraid. Keep walking._

He walked towards the mysterious door, opened it, and a stairway appeared behind it that led off of the platform he was standing on, stained with the white blood of the enemies he killed off moments ago. He followed along the staircase, and was led to another platform. In the distance, there was another door, except much more alluring than the latter. It resonated with a warm and welcoming light. Kiro stepped towards it.

_Remember this though, always…_

_The closer you get to light_

_The greater your shadow becomes_

Behind him, his shadow was elongated. And something was pulling out of it. Soon, a great large black figure stood before him. Its chest had what appeared to be a gaping hole in the shape of a heart. Kiro stared at it fearfully for a moment, but then prepared his stance once again. The monster reached for him, but was too slow, Kiro slashed at its wrists violently. He fought silently. He thought of nothing else, but to kill. It was in his way from keeping his promise to Kyrine, it must die. The black figure reared back and launched a ball of dark energy at Kiro. Kiro slid to the left, but it grazed the right of his leg. "Ah!" He fell face flat. Another ball was hurdling in his direction, he got up, and sliced the ball, it flew back at the shadowy figure, but it absorbed the ball like a sponge. "Tch!" Kiro then ran towards one of the figure's hands again, and madly swiped at its wrists. Another ball of darkness came at him; Kiro was too slow, and this time was hit dead-on with the blast. He flew back far, he was about to fly off the platform, but he dug the blade into the ground to stop himself. One of the shadow monster's hands came down to smash him, but Kiro pulled his blade out and threw it in the air. The Keyblade cut right through the hand and Kiro followed through the hole it left, grabbed the blade and dived down at the other hand, and delivered the final blow.

The creature disappeared in a dark flame. Kiro dropped himself onto the ground, wheezing. He looked up and saw the door again. He got up and ran to the door. "This is it. I'm ready for whatever's ahead." He held the Keyblade, Oathkeeper, in his hand. Put his other hand on the handle, opened, and stepped through the door.

_Do not let yourself fade into nothingness…_


End file.
